Months in a Muggle School
by Fampyu
Summary: Students of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry are forced to attend a muggle school due to the changes of school rules in the wizarding education system. Even Harry Potter himself does not like the Idea of attending a muggle school as he is very much attached to magic-kinds.. *The Art belongs to me so don't try giving me those copyright issues and shnoot
1. NOTE

The book Harry Potter does not belong to me. I don't make profit or earn money in any sort of way The book respectfully belong to the author J.K Rowlings. The purpose of writing this fanfiction is to quench the thirst my mind years for.

I would like to mention several things that can be expected from this fanfic

1\. My grammar is very horrible. as english is not my native tounge (I'm serious I need help. at times you will cringe when you read these chapters)

2\. The fanfic does not take in p.o.v of the character's mind but rather a third p.o.v

3\. There are ships in here that might push potential readers of this fanfic

fanfic is not updated regularly( sometimes some will take years) LOL

4\. The plot does not focuse around Harry Potter himself. rather of Draco Malfoy

5\. There are cringy/edgy moments

6\. This took place around Harry Potter's 5th year in Hogwarts meaning they are 15-16

That's basically it. So if some of these were to appear in the fanfiction it shouldn't suprise you as it is mentioned in this very NOTE.


	2. Chapter 1

The year was quite a shocking turn for Hogwarts students as it was nothing they would expect signing up for such a prestigious school, The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had recently announced several changes to be made in the school education system such as wizards and witches requiring to take one new class, muggle studies. of course almost every students were against this idea. especially the slytherins, knowing most of them loathe the very idea of muggles

"Greetings everyone, I am glad to announce that the ministry has a few minor changes, in which it could be very benefitting to all witches and wizards attending Hogwarts. This year students will be required to attend Muggle Schools for at least a few months."

By the very word 'Muggle' Everyone gasped, murmuring could be heard from the great hall to some ,it sounded as if it were a cacophony. some students were apathetic to the idea and didn't care very much. as for the others, they were nervous as they knew nothing of the muggle world. one even murmured "Do they speak English?!"

Albus Dumbledore knew the students were displeased however he thought It was a nice change. as students will gain first-hands experience living the 'muggle' life. He cleared his throat and proceeded. " Now Magic of course is not allowed, and the code of secrecy must be held in tact as the usage of magic outside of school will result of expulsion by the school and all necessary requirements for the muggle schools will be sent to each students. Finally students are to travel to several different muggle school around Britain and students will travel in groups."

Harry and his friend were discussing as to who will be with whom. as for Harry he was already forming all sorts of thoughts in his head as to where will he stay. will he stay with the dursley's and go to school with Dudley what of his friends will they be with him?

"Oh no." whispered Ron, he cringe nervously thinking all sorts of things that could possibly happen while away from Hogwarts. "Harry...- I Think I will need you in the restroom with me..." Harry, Seamus and Neville laughed at Ron yet confused as to why he said he will need harry with him in the restroom. Seamus chuckled, "Why would harry come with you to the restroom weasley? is harry your little boyfriend now." Ron shoved seamus and prodded Harry's ear only to whisper

"Bloody Hell Harry! I'm serious what if their toilets are different what would I do. I don't know anything about the muggles at all" Harry laughed and faced the freckled nose boy "Of course not! It's just like Hogwart's toilet seat Ronald." he grinned again this time seamus and Neville bursting of laughter as they heard what the weasley boy had just whispered to Harry's ear.

at that time they just ate their first banquet as it is a fresh new start the bushy haired girl then started to approach the three. It was Hermione Granger joining the group as she walk towards Harry and Ron, Draco Malfoy yelled out to her

"Hey Granger! aren't we going to see lots of your kind!" he smirked with his slytherin friends. Hermione strotted rolling her eyes as she walks towards her two bestfriends "Hi harry, Hi Ron" She smiled as she sat herself in between the two. they greeted her as they begin to munch their remaining Turkish delights.

"So are you two ready to enter the muggle world?" asked the girl, though Ron scoffed and went on eating his Turkish delights. Hermione looked at the freckled boy profusely confused with the scoff.

"Well, Dumbledore hadn't really explained the details of this 'muggle' trip so what should I say about it." Ron said with Turkish delights still stuffed in his mouth. "Well earlier Ron was just having a panic attack about this said 'muggle' trip... he even wanted me to accompany him in the muggle's bathroom" Ron wide-eyed almost spitting out his ravaged Turkish Delights. " I DID NOT!" seamus and Neville chuckled again, though Hermione remain passive "Oh Ronald Weasley, I reassure you that the toilet seats are just as same as the wizard toilets." Harry laughed "That's what I told him!" then they all grinned of course except for ron who was very humiliated.

by the time the banquet ended they were to headed for their dormitories upon entering their dorms each letter was perfectly placed by their beds

 _Dear Mr Potter, you are to be entering Smeltings Academy along with Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle._

 _Requirements_

 _Pencils_

 _Pens_

 _2 Pair of Trainers_

 _Seasonal Smelting Academy's Uniform_

 _5 Packs of papers_

 _Notebooks for each subject_

 _A mobile device (Cellphone) although only used for instructional purposes or emergencies._

 _your shelter that is shared amongs't your group is written in a small parchment attached to this letter. your group will depart tomorrow to the corresponding location so please do not be late. and board the hogwarts express with your assigned group. have a Happy term!_

"Bloody hell!. they've sent us our letters already. Harry you're in my group!" Ron yelled in happiness "As Well as Ginny!". Ron continued to perused till his eyes catched a few names that dampened his spirits "NO NO NO in BLOODY hell! They've got us Malfoy too! and his slithering friends!"

Harry frowned, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy term as the letter mentioned. in fact he knew with Malfoy around and the possibility of having to encounter his pesky little cousin Dudley will just put him through enough hell.


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry, Ron! Are you two ready to go?! Hagrid is taking us to the station" Hermione yelled as the two boys tried to catch up at the bushy-browned haired girl.

Ron groaned and dragged himself to wherever the girl was going "Ughh.. It's too early for this" he yawned, and Harry made no comment. When they got there Hagrid greeted the three and prepared a carriage. "Hop on now," the three did as they were told and Ron groggily smeared his face while sleepily trying to hop to the carriage instead met by a dirt that partially covered the exterior of the vehicle. Hermione clicked her tongue and guided the freckled boy

"I swear Ronald!. do fix yourself we can't set up a bad impression in the muggle world like this! look what you've done to your face!" Hermione pulled out a handkerchief from her pockets and forcefully tried to rub off the dirt that was now smeared in the weasley's face. finally when it had come off they've reached the station Hagrid dropped them off and said their goodbyes as a few forms came to be in sight. it was of Ginny,Neville,Seamus,Luna,Pansy,Blaise Zabini,Goyle and Malfoy.

They walked towards them and greeted each other. of course except for the slytherins. they had their formalities only Blaise dared to greet the gryffindors who were standing in front of them.

Upon noticing malfoy, The pale-blonde haired girl smiled and greeted the boy.

"Oh Hello Draco, It's very nice to see you I hope we'll get along well" all the others were quite taken aback as nobody really dares to start a friendly greeting to malfoy, of course it's strange because this pale-blonde girl was notorious to be the Loony Lovegood. that's what they call her atleast. not around Harry though because she was friends with them.

"Mental that one," Whispered seamus

"Don't talk to me Loony Lovegood!" he scoffed turning away from the girl. Luna didn't really take it seriously, as for some reason she still seemed friendly towards him after that.

Upon arriving at King's cross station Draco gaved the surroundings a nasty look as if he loathed everything he saw

"Packed with muggles as always." he murmured in disgusts. Hermione glared at Draco and started to gesture them to come along. Neville grabbed his luggage sheepishly and followed the girl first. then the rest followed.

Finally they've arrived at the safe location they are to be sheltering on. It was quite a huge house because when they entered the ceilings were as almost as high with the dormitories back in hogwarts.

"The Manor was a lot bigger" remarked by malfoy. Harry was irritated by this as Malfoy always had something to say about everything. "What do you expect malfoy. It's in a local muggle location." He replied, in an arrogant manner trying to mimick malfoy's tone. "Don't you get smart with me Potter. I'd have your head drowned in a toilet seat!" That's it! Harry was tired of his garbage when he's almost about to gnaw at malfoy Hermione stopped the two.

"Stop it! Stop it!. There's no time for this! It' says on the letter that we are suppose to show up at the school tomorrow! so let's use this day to go shopping!" she retorted.

"Shopping?!" Ginny beamed. "Where would we be going? It's not like they have Diagon Alley or something?" Neville interrupted, "We're not going to be shopping for wizarding goods ginny" Seamus Nodded in Agreement. The other slytherins didn't really care as long as they get this over with they are fine. "We're going to a mall. it's very much like diagon alley but the difference is that it is built in one big building" said by the brown-haired bushy girl.

Luna Lovegood kept herself busy by examining the objects and decorations of the house though as they were to head out they've almost forgotten about her. they had to take her with them anyway as she needed the materials for school.

By the end of the day they bought the necessary supply needed for school and several muggle clothings to make them less noticeable by their peers. they've also bought the smelting's uniform. after all that took place Granger prepared muggle food and showed everyone their quarters as written in the paper. doors marked with their names. Ginny was right next to Ron's then followed Harry's, Hermiones, Nevilles, Seamus,Pansy's,Blaise's, and at the far, far end marked Draco's and Luna's.

Draco Groaned by the sight. why does his room has to be next by Loony Lovegood and worst they are located at the far far end of the building. God He'd love to hear one of her absurd stories about Nargles and Wackspurts. if you didn't notice that was sarcasm it'll be gladly taken into notice by now.

"Good night Draco" Luna smiled making eye contact to the frowning boy. Instead of saying Good night he slammed his door and left the girl alone with nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO SMUT lmfao j.k short chapter. idk lazy . already. if you can tell lol. because I like playing the story better in my head than transcribing it like this. ugh i wish my brain could just write for me magically.


	4. Chapter 3

When they woke up the dining table was already filled with food. And Blaise Zabini was the first one to sit himself by the table "What are these?" He asked. Ginny just finished setting up the boxes when Hermione revealed the contents by opening the box, it labeled pizza."Its muggle food " said the bushy brown haired girl. The others just stared at it curiously. Meanwhile the slytherins gave it a nasty look. The first one to try it was the raven claw girl with the pale blonde hair she grabbed one greasing her fingers.

"Its good!" She pale blonde slytherin glared at her. "Anything is good for you Loony Lovegood". The young blonde slytherin then grabbed one harshly and shoved it on his mouth. His eyes widen. The loony love good was right it was good he thought.

"It's alright he replied" turning slightly red.  
Blaise prodded him in a teasing manner while grinning. "Not everyday, that you get malfoy to say 'Its alright'".

Luna looked at Draco and giggled for herself. Then she turned to everyone "Then what holds everyone back. Go on try it, draco said it was alright." She grinned, only making Draco blush further.

So they ate, when they finished they still had a few hours left till they are to depart for school. So Hermione decided to show everyone around the shelter since she was the 'know-it-all' it was easy for her to figure out the whole thing. The house contained a library replaced by with wizards book. of course the muggle book are not completely diminished but most are modified. Pansy sneered "Well at least they replaced some of the filthy muggle books with wizarding ones." Hermione breathed in deeply. as Harry placed his hands on her shoulder trying to keep her cool. they went on anyway. finally time's up they were to head for Smelting's Academy

The group went to their personal quarters respectively to fit into their smelting academy's uniform. Draco found it odd as there is no cloak to the uniform. Draco almost hesitated to putting such clothes on but then remembered that it is required by the school to wear uniform. not that he'd go against the rules but he remembered Hogwarts as this 'subject' is also part of his markings at Hogwarts.

they went for the nearest bus stop and rode on. Malfoy already had that disgusted face again he's not really fond of any muggle object. or anything to do with a muggle, when the school building came to view Ron's stomach churned and turned upside down he gripped Hermione's arm shaking nervously. "Calm down Ron, it's going to be fine". The bus then stopped and Hermione was the first one to step out then followed harry and the rest. when they entered the school building the gryffindors were amazed the slytherins with bored look on their face and Luna love good with her usual dreamy expression.

"Welcome to your typical muggle school" said Hermione. Harry had a pained look as there is chance that he might run over his cousin Dudley. He whispered to Hermione "Dudley attends school here." Hermione faked a smile"Good..." The school was mainly plain looking rather executive in style nothing like Hogwarts nor what the witches and wizards are accustomed to. it looked very jail like and Draco Malfoy already feels like as if he was being imprisoned. Muggle Students walking everywhere trying to get to their class they carried strange looking containers called binders. but to the wizard of course it was rather odd. as they didn't have paper they had parchments. while the others stood there Hermione introduced herself to the front staff of the office

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger and we're the new exchange students and we need assistance around the school." The woman from the front desk gazed at the girl and greeted her handling her timetables for her and her schoolmates. "Hello Ms Granger Welcome to Smeltings Academy and this is Lisa. she's the headgirl and she'll show you and your school mates around the school." she smiled. introducing the headgirl to the brown bushy haired girl. "Hi Hermione. follow me I'll show you and your friends around" Lisa is also your typical muggle girl she had brown hair that reached to her shoulders an average stature and a curious personality.

"This is a Science Classroom I reckon some of you have this schedule at your timetable so take a look." The Gryffindor students read their timetables as for the slytherins they didn't really do anything. then Lisa the headgirl seemed to notice one particular slytherin he looked at Draco Malfoy the pale-blonde boy. oh she fancied him as soon as she saw him standing there with his cold stern expression.

"Hey you blonde!" she said trying to initiate a conversation. Draco looked. as well as Luna as there is no clarification which blonde she's talking about. "you the handsome one" she prodded. Draco cringe as she proceeded to her next move. "What's your name?" she asked. walking towards Draco handing her hand out to him as if she was expecting a hand shake. Draco looked at her with disgusts then he said. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy" she smiled "Nice to meet you Draco how are you doing." still gesturing her hands out to him and Draco did nothing. "Your suppose to shake it" she smiled as she grabbed his hands. Draco jolted cringing snapping her hands back to her own. "Don't touch me you filthy muggle!" everyone was shocked though the head girl was mainly confused having no knowledge of what the heck is a muggle. Blaise Zabini glared at Draco giving him the signal of mentioning no such thing as it could expose their magical identity.

"Oh I'm sorry.? what's a muggle?" she asked profusely. Hermione interrupted trying to distract the head girl from asking further. "Oh I'm sorry about Draco. he's a bit perplexed to the system of this school as we came from a very different school system. muggle is what he use as a expression when he's constipated." she faked laughed averting the girl's attention to the blonde-haired boy. "Oh is that so?. constipated hahaha. he's still such a cutie anyway" she laughed and went on. although she thought it was a bit strange for the boy to be acting in a hostile manner for someone as constipated but oh well she thought different people had different things and feelings in mind so who was she to judge.

Seamus yanked Draco's uniform and dragged him a little further from the group. "Anything fishy Malfoy. you'll have to go through me I wont risk our identity being exposed." Malfoy scoffed and released himself from the tug "That's quite the opposite seamus. you'll have to go through me." he retorted.


	5. Chapter 4

Their timetables are not as a identical as they thought it would be. Harry had his class together with the weasleys and Blaise Zabini. Pansy had one class with Draco. Neville,Hermione,Draco,Luna almost all had their classes together. Ginny had most of her classes with Hermione as well but not as much as Neville,Draco and Luna nothing special was happening at 1st period and Harry still hasn't encountered his bloody of a cousin. but by the time Neville,Hermione,Draco and Luna entered History class Is when things started to get heated between Draco and his fellow muggle school mates.

The teacher was teaching the class about Industrial Revolution and such when the teacher happened to notice Draco Malfoy not listening at all, he was just sitting there scheming of plans of getting out of this hell hole and back to hogwarts where he is much more at home. than staying in this muggle-filled world where things is mostly irrelevant and uninteresting.

"Mr Malfoy! Are you listening!" he jumped. and everyone was giggling at him he nod "yeah". The teacher pointed at the board gesturing for Draco to answer what took place in the industrial revolution. "Knowing that the industrial revolution Is a big step in humanity what did it do to make human life so different from what it was." Draco stayed silent then ms know it all Hermione Granger Raised her hand she's read a few things about industrial revolution as she was a muggle herself then before the teacher could pick her Draco Malfoy spoke  
"Who cares! Pathetic muggles thinking such thing was so revolutionary then why are things in the muggle world still so inefficient." He yelled out of fury

. Everyone was shocked even Neville, Hermione and Luna. Then one student went up to him  
"What's wrong with you. Haystack! Learn your place newbie" Draco almost pulled out his wand but remembering they are suppose to keep their identity hidden. He held himself back and stayed silent.

"Detention for you today Mr Malfoy" the student that went up to him laughed. "You too Mr Thomson" the class went on with its mundane activity and such then the bell finally rang for lunch. When Draco was about to head out to the door the boy who shared the detention with him shoved him.

"Are you okay Draco?" Asked Luna in a concerning manner. He replied with a nod then they all went out together afterall in a world where there are full of strangers even acquaintances and enemies stay together.


	6. Chapter 5

Draco just stared at his food while Neville and Luna discuss about all sort of nonesense concerning magic. not that they'd be revealed anyway since they've made 0 muggles friends at all to come sit with them. even then the slytherins and the gryffindors all sat very clustered together. alienated from the rest of the school.

"So hows everyones classes?" asked harry. everyone looked at each other with a frown on their face then Luna spoke "It was alright, although I really much prefer if I were back at hogwarts with my quibbler" then she went back to eating leaving the others quiet again the silence was short lived though when the boy on draco's class came and shoved his head everyone stared agape it happened in front of their table. everyone gasped and malfoy oh boy he had enough he isn't going to take anymore of this bullshit he took out his wand and pointed it at him "Cru-" Harry shoved him then he stood up "Sorry don't know what's gotten into him please forgive him." Draco gave Harry a nasty look. he really didn't want to be humiliated like this and it's very easy for him to cast such unforgivable curse to a muggle. "I'll be back malfoy" smirked the kid as he walks away from the table. Hermione isn't going to have it as soon as the boy left she started to lecture Draco "How could you! what if Harry didn't stop you from performing the unforgivable curse! we could've been expelled! and you worse you'll suffer a huge penalty!" seamus teased" ooooh granger worried about malfoy?" she blushed and sat down " No I was not! I am just saying for everyone's sake!" while the two were arguing. Luna change seats and sat right next to draco and gave him a pat in the shoulder

"Are you okay draco? if he's to comeback do tell me, I'll try to help you settle things with him" she smiled. Draco couldn't careless, in fact she didn't mind Loony Lovegood handling things for him he didn't want to deal with a muggle like that Thomson guy he had no time. he thought he was a waste of time to invest in and when he almost did that unforgivable curse he just wanted to rid of him he didn't think about the consequence and yet there was granger reminding him of such huge penalty if he had perform Cruciatus on a muggle like him. oh of course he didn't think that this kid was done with him and when he'd come he'll be prepared for sure with a backup plan something else to torment the kid. Draco always had been a smart person and he is sure he can handle thomson without using his wand. he'd find a way

The bell rang once again they have 2 periods left till they are able to go home. hermione, neville,luna and draco went on to their class which is Science. there is 4 seats empty so they took it. Draco sat by the window. then snap! the Thomson boy sat in front of malfoy he slammed his binder at his desk startling Draco a bit. "What's your problem filthy muggle"

"I don't like you that's the problem... you see you made quite a bad impression I don't like your tone and you'll be a hindrance to me." Draco chuckled "Well what can I do, because I am far superior than you!" before things could get heated up Hermione went towards draco and interrupted the two. "If you have any problem with him then you'll have to go through us" pointing at Neville and Luna, Neville whispered with a disgruntled face"Us..?" Luna smiled as she whispered back "Of course! us! Draco needs us by his side. it's not everyday that you see a wizard that you can rely on in a muggle world".

Draco didn't expect this coming from granger let alone he constantly bullied and teased her throughout their hogwarts years what could've gone through her he thought.

"Seems like you got yourself a girlfriend malfoy" blurted out by thomson this made the two blushed it's not such a bad idea to have granger his girlfriend. No not at all its not like he despised mudbloods you know. if his parents happened to be here he'd be good as dead blushing over having a 'mudblood' girlfriend. he was slightly disgusted by the idea and yet somehow he was kind of interested at granger. just a little.

"Mind your own business thomson" he sneered. Thomson was about to bludgeon Malfoy's face when the teacher entered the class and ordered them to stop. so the class went on

meanwhile at Harry's class they were studying about arithmetics and measurements in the muggle world Harry found it uninteresting so he let his mind wander off through the wonders of the castle way way far from here. He missed it so much he missed hedwig he missed the great hall, the gryffindor common room, the viaduct and anything hogwarts at all. He hope this was just a nightmare of his he felt so lonely even if his bestfriends were with him.

"Mate are you listeing?" ron poked. harry turned to look at ron and started to converse "yeah... I just want to leave this place ron", "me too this place makes me feel so sad." commented ron "I wonder what's the real reason why we're sent to do muggle studies" harry thought so too it didn't look really important to wizarding education...really all they do in here is sit and try to look interested in what's happening in the muggle world. while it has no impact to their wizard life whatsoever just a bunch of extra knowledge that they don't really need to know at all. "I don't know but something might be going on and we don't know what." answered harry. ron just nodded and grabbed something from his bag he pulled out what seems to be marbles. but these are no ordinary marbles.

"its so boring in here, why don't we play since the teacher doesn't seem to notice" ron said, harry agreed it was very boring the teacher was just discussing variables and how to solve certain formulas that they have no knowledge of. ron handed harry the marbles

"Ron these are no ordinary marbles these are gobstones!" he gasped. ron laughed "yeah" "we're not suppose to do magic outside of school!... and these spurt out!. there's not enough space... our desk is not that huge." protested harry ron frowned noticing there is not much space around other than the floor but they'll likely be caught if they were to play on the floor as to Ron's dismay he placed the gobstones back in his bag and instead pulled up a carton of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, he opened it slowly looking around. "Ron nobody will notice it look just like one of the muggle treats. well unless they look closer." "you never know" ron disagreed. he went on and opened the lid handing Harry a few beans for himself, accidentally ron chewed a booger flavour, as he cringe the teacher noticed what he was munching. "You there Mr weasley care to explain what the nth term should be" his eyes widen swallowing the booger flavour at once. Harry chuckled. "...I Have no idea Sir" the teacher stood there and complimented the Weasley boy "what a shame." So he Sat back down

The last bell finally rung as their two last classes went by well.. quite miserably. By the time they all met up in the lobby they were emotionally drained. Except Luna somehow she managed as she daydreamed most of the day

"Well that's just the 1st day" blurted out hermione. The girl from slytherin, pansy groaned "Ugh how long will we have to put up with muggle bullshit" she marched down exiting the school premises.

Draco had no particular insult to say, and also completely forgetting about the detention he needs to serve as he went out.

"...I don't know 'Mione even I have to agree with pansy on that one" muttered Ron. The others seemed to agree as well.. but since there is nothing that they can do but to put up with it so they all exited out and went home.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day everyone didn't really have the motivation to do anything and yet it was a school day. the Slytherins were just laying around enchanting particular charms to alleviate their boredom. then the brown-hair bushy Gryffindor decided to kill the mood.

"Get up! Get up! everyone we've only got a few hours ahead of us till School starts"

Pansy groaned and didn't bother getting up... the other houses such as Gryffindor sucked it up and stood to prepare for night before, they were assigned homework but none knew how to do it at all. except for ms know-it-all Hermione Granger. though her homework is not as bright as to her schoolwork in Hogwarts.

"Are you guys just going to lay around there all day" muttered Ginny

Pansy Sneered "Might as well" and she went on placing her other leg at the end of the couch. jeering at the freckled face girl as if she planned to stay there all day. "Well alright then," Hermione said, making her way upstairs to get Gryffindor and the raven claw girl finished putting on their garments and the slytherins were still on the couch downstairs, lounging as if it was a weekend.

Luna lovegood announced "We're heading out!" beaming at the slytherins who were still not dressed.

"That's right!" Hermione said. making it sound as obnoxious as possible that they are heading out without the slytherins. so they did they exited out of the door after another, boarding the muggle bus. it wasn't shocking really when they notice the slytherins didn't come out after them.

Pansy smirked "what's the plan drakie~" Draco scoffed "We're going to school" Pansy stared at him with disappointment "Now? I thought we'll just stay here for the rest of the day". little did she know that malfoy was just yet stirring up another plan upon going to school. "If we stay here what we'll we do? what's the fun in that? we're going to school but were not going to attend the classes we'll have fun." he offered. pansy finally caught the catch of the plan. "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" pansy said as she looked to the two boys. malfoy had a smirk on his face and zabini shrugged.

"Why of course! we're going to have fun with the muggles" she chuckled menacingly. "It's settled then" they stood up going to their quarters.

1st period has passed by the time the slytherin trio entered the school premises. they went to get their passes and went to their class. prior to that they agreed meeting during 3rd period which is the time they planned to start their scheme and also lunch period. upon Draco entering class he received a couple of glares from the muggles. before he made his way to his seat the Teacher greeted him. "Tardy eh. Mr Malfoy?" Draco faked smile "I sp'ose so sir." as he made his way to sit right next to the bushy-haired girl.

"What took you so long" granger muttered. malfoy rolled his eyes knowingly that he'd have to endure her bossiness. "None of your business granger" she glared at him. suddenly the teacher decided it'll be nice if they were to work on groups.

"Okay everyone, for this literature project everyone must work in groups... now you choose your members and get to know each other as a greeting to our new students in class" he smiled as he went on explaining the standard procedure and such. by the time they were to choose their group members Draco simultaneously looked around in a little bit of panic in who to choose

The brown haired bushy haired girl as well. they looked at each other not knowing what to say. Granger thought, oh no no ! not malfoy he'd surely say no won't he? he's the only one I know in this class and we have to choose atleast 2 other students to join us ... ahhh screw it

"Malfoy, do you want to work with me?" granger said in a panic. malfoy furrowed his eyebrows he thought that granger wouldn't want to work with him due to the hostility he'd shown towards her for years but he noticed he didn't have much choice either.

"Fine," he said in a shy tone. granger said "Alright then." and they sat in silence while the other students were going about inside the classroom choosing their group members. the silence ended abruptly as the head girl happened to be in the same class and noticed the two. she fancied draco a bit so it was quite an opportunity. she approached them and malfoy noticed . He glared he didn't really like this Lisa girl first of all she's a muggle 2nd she's a muggle 3rd she's a muggle 4th she's a muggle 5th muggles are stupid. He despised muggles

"Hello draco~" she sing sang smiling meekly at the boy who sat in front of her. Granger rosed her eyebrow as to having no clue why the headgirl is involve in Malfoy's for Draco he simply rolled his eyes.

"Draco these are my friends. Peter, Anna and Edmund" pointing at the three who stood with her. Peter was tall he had blonde hair and a stoic expression. Anna looked quite average with spots of freckles on her nose. Edmund had a prudent green eyes almost reminding him of the potter boy's own peepers.

Draco just looked at them with no interest of introducing himself whatsoever.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger" the gryffindor offered her hands. the head girl gave Hermione Granger a funny look, "Oh right, Pleasure to meet you"

"I've noticed you two dont have group members so maybe.. do you want to work with us?"

Draco scoffed rolling his eyes. Granger pinched the blonde haired boy trying to get him to be nice to the muggle in front of them.

"Sure, me and draco will be more than 'happy' to join your group" granger said nudging at Draco.

"Very well! Follow us to our table well discuss how were going to approach this project!" The head girl smiled

So the two followed the group, time Went on as they came up with what to present about. as the project was about social injustice the group decided to focus in one part of the world which is africa. Draco didn't really get what's so important about the project well yeah the social injustice part. He just didn't get why muggles make things complicated rather than just solving the problem directly and not some crazy loopy hole to wrap their heads with.

When the job of the group were assigned to each member the bell finally rung. It was lunch time and Draco looks forward to sitting with his friends Blaise and Pansy though when he was to go ahead by himself the head girl stalled him

"Say why don't you sit at our tables?" She smiled flirtatiously making Draco cringe by the tone of her voice. He didn't want anything to do with this girl so he simply declined "no thank you, I sit with my friends" but then the head girl hesitated

"Why don't you and your friends sit at my table? Bring granger isn't she one of your friends? I like her." Draco walked away giving the girl no definite answer

Draco went up to get his food at the food tray when he noticed that the Lisa girl was yet back again tailing him. He hurriedly purchased one of the muggle food and settled to the table where zabini and pansy sat. After a few moments the head girl was back again now with her friends approaching their table. Pansy took notice

"Do you know those people drakie~? They're looking at you and heading this way." As pansy said this draco muttered, "bloody hell that girl in the middle is such a stain. She won't leave me alone!"

"Hey draco mind if we sit here~" she smiled. Draco rolled his eyes "whatever I don't own this table so." Pansy chuckled she noticed draco was very infuriated and yet she knew he was keeping his cool because he'd usually storm off.

"So where's granger?" Lisa asked iniating a little conversation.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. She's probably sitting with potter" Draco sneered

"Potter? who Is potter?" She asked

Pansy decided to join in the conversation "that dark haired boy that has a scar in his forehead. Did you know that he was famous in our school? That boy pisses of draco you know"

"Oh is That so!" As the girl lean on in anticipation she really just wanted to hear what Draco is like.

"Yeah him and his friend that granger girl a ms know it all the red haired boy with freckles are the most lowest wizarding kind" as to pansy suprise she accidentally said 'wizarding kind'

"Wizarding kind?" The headgirl questioned. Draco and Blaise were shock pansy was trying to cover up what she just said.

"Yeah! Well...uh... It's an expression we use in school when we meant poverty and social hierarchy"

"Really... what a weird school you guys came from then.." the headgirl said. Sounding very intrigue.

"For one I recently came to this school too.  
.. almost about a year ago.I came from a pretty strict school but due to my parents change of job i moved here and since I'm pretty good with people I became headgirl" she said enthusiastically. Pansy didn't really care since she's not very interested in learning about muggles. "Oh is That so.." pansy muttered in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah... so what about draco? Why did you guys come here" pansy was looking at both Blaise and Draco thinking about what to say.

"Our school has this new curricular system where were required to take muggle studies... uh erhm I meant we're required to experience from other school. such as here. The Smeltings" pansy explained and smiled when Lisa was about to say something but the bell rang. However, the three slytherins didn't move from their position. They just sat there looking at each other. Lisa noticed this and notified the three that the bell rang

"Draco aren't you coming? We have the next class together don't we?"

"You go on ahead." Draco muttered. As if he was shooing the girl.

This made Lisa confused knowing that the next class is far. There's only one thing that came into her mind. Draco malfoy is up to no good


End file.
